1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic apparatus and a method for manufacturing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
Optical proximity effects are a characteristic of optical projection exposure tools. More specifically, proximity effects occur when very closely spaced circuit patterns are transferred to a resist layer on a wafer. The light waves of the closely spaced circuit features interact, thereby distorting the final transferred pattern features. In other words, diffraction causes adjacent features to interact with each other in such a way as to produce pattern dependent variations. The magnitude of the OPE on a given feature depends on the feature's placement on the mask with respect to other features.
One of the primary problems caused by such proximity effects is an undesirable variation in feature critical dimensions (CDs). For any leading-edge semiconductor process, achieving tight control over the CDs of the features (i.e., circuit elements and interconnects) is a primary manufacturing goal, since it has a direct impact on wafer sort yield and speed-binning of the final product.
One technique for reducing CD variation involves adjusting the illumination characteristics of the exposure tool. More specifically, by carefully selecting the ratio of the numerical aperture of the illumination condenser (“NAc”) to the numerical aperture of the imaging objective lens (“NAo”) (this ratio has been referred to as the partial coherence ratio–σ), the degree of OPE can be manipulated to some extent.
In addition to using relatively incoherent illumination, such as described above, OPE can also be compensated for by “pre-correcting” the mask features. This family of techniques is generally known as optical proximity correction (OPC) techniques. In OPC techniques, additional, generally sub-resolution, assist features are included in the pattern. While the assist features themselves are not imaged, they produce changes in the diffraction pattern, resulting in changes to the imaged features.
For example, scattering bars (also known as intensity leveling bars or assist bars) are correction features (typically non-resolvable by the exposure tool) that are placed next to isolated feature edges on a mask in order to adjust the edge intensity gradients of the isolated edges. In theory, the adjusted edge intensity gradients of the isolated edges match the edge intensity gradients of the dense feature edges, thereby causing the SB-assisted isolated features to have nearly the same width as densely nested features.